


剪阳

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 原作背景下的结局幻想, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	剪阳

一  
风起时，艾伦坐在小船上望天。风停后，他向岸上瞥去一眼。  
他昔日的长官，撇下战争结束后为新环境新秩序迷茫奔走的人群，将兵团的衣物同那撤职裁决书一道留在远处的新总部，只身一人，一路走到这片连港口也未建的偏僻海岸。利威尔身着黑白二色、相当素净的一身便服，自藏青的小包裹里取出一一小瓶酒和两盏杯，微低着头，捏了其中一只杯子，浅浅地倒了一层，铺满杯底，向艾伦递过去。艾伦接了，只是捧着，等利威尔倒好另一杯，他才懒懒地抬起胳膊，同对方轻碰杯壁。  
这倒是一瓶烈酒。艾伦饮罢，随手抛了杯子，舌尖在牙膛处徘徊几下，撑足了空当时间。“谢谢你来送我。”利威尔沉默着对他点头，算是领受。  
过去的两年，众人执着于各自的坚守，他们俩也不例外，除了以枪管和拳脚碰面的几次，算一算也不曾再有几句话说，倒是在一切尘埃落定之后，两个价值用尽的人，才得了这片刻偷闲。  
艾伦的小木船上除了人和桨外空空荡荡，他夹着一只桨，任这小船又在水波上微微起伏了一阵儿，淡淡一笑，摆好划船的架势。“那么，再见。”  
利威尔脚步动了，他轻巧地跳上艾伦的船，坐下来，拿起另一只桨。  
艾伦转过头来，“不用再送了，再送你就不回来了。”  
“我和你顺路。”利威尔说。  
艾伦继续道：“先说好，我什么吃的也没带，就连水也没带。”  
“我知道。”  
艾伦锁起眉头，思量着该不该把这人踹下去。利威尔正望着水面，只留了侧脸，领巾随着微风飘动，微微眯了眯眼，桨被他握着，自然地像是握起一只笔。  
“随便你吧。”艾伦背过身去，开始划船。  
他们划船倒是默契，下腰挺身，动作不停。划了大半天，才歇下来喘口气，一直等到岸边着实远去，才彻底松下劲儿来，放平桨，后背相抵，任小船漂着。  
艾伦轻笑，“你的背真窄。”  
“又开始瞎说话。”  
艾伦被呛回来后静了一会儿，“你知道今天有大风浪吧。”  
“啊。”  
“我这一走，新局面才算安定。”艾伦弹弹衣上溅到的水，“三笠他们还好吧？”  
“还好。”  
又歇了一会儿，他们开始划桨。直等到乌云密布，风浪滔天。  
“要是船上有酒就好了。”  
迎向巨浪的怀抱前，艾伦说。

艾伦刚一睁眼，就被强烈的光芒刺得正着，立刻又锁紧眼皮。他这边眼睛被刺得要流出泪来，面颊就被人拍了拍，艾伦抬手去抓那腕子，正要拧——“是我。”  
艾伦便侧过身体躺着，那只手仍在他脸上有一搭没一搭地拍，他不情不愿地睁开眼，利威尔坐在他旁边，弯着腰，托着下巴，“赶紧起来。”  
艾伦贴着地面又朝前挪了挪，躺到利威尔上身投下的那片阴影里，双眼这才舒服了。他捏了捏身边的土石，又摸了摸身上湿透的衣物。没有铐子，看来并没被抓。“我们这是在哪儿？”  
利威尔侧过头去向远望，“在山上。”  
艾伦这下坐起来，揉着额角，环顾四周，“山上？”他自己观察了半晌，还只能承认，他们在半山腰。他站起来，立刻感到浑身的衣服都沉甸甸的，湿哒哒地贴住皮肤，又皱又凉。他嫌弃地扯了扯裤子，一松手，裤面又贴回腿上。  
利威尔走到他旁边，说山上有条小路，沿着走走看，找找住的地方。  
“住的地方？”艾伦拧着上衣，脚下积了一滩水，他甩了甩衣服，搭在肩上，“我们卷进浪头，掉到海里，按理说早该死了。”他弯下腰去挽裤腿，搓着湿润的布料，“况且这衣服也是被海水泡过的样子。”  
“这边光线充足，又是在半山腰，如果是被人捞起来的，衣服早该干了才是。”利威尔顺着他的话接下去。“看起来就像，从海里掉到山上。”  
“长官，我以为你历来不说笑话。”  
利威尔沿着小路向前走去，“总之，这个情况下，你也不在那几个国家的视线范围之内，和沉海的结果是一样的，别担心。”  
他们顺着小路，找到一间石房。这石房上安了一扇木门，没上锁，一推就开了。门一开，累积的灰尘四下飞舞，屋子灰扑扑的，看样子挺久没有人住。  
屋里一张床，一张桌，两把凳子，一扇窗。柜子里有些碗碟，还有些笔状的餐具，和一个烂苹果核。墙角靠着一把簸箕，一把扫帚。还有一眼灶，一口炉子。倒是正好是两个人住的屋子。  
掀开水缸的盖子，艾伦这才觉得口渴。他舀了满满一瓢，咕咚咕咚灌下肚去，剩个瓢底，抓住利威尔的胳膊，将瓢递过去。利威尔盯着这缸里不知储了多少时日的水，原地不动。艾伦又把那瓢晃了晃，利威尔瞥他一下，才接过去喝了。  
他们在石屋后墙的屋檐下找到一条横挂的铁丝。艾伦将两人的湿衣服搭上去，又和利威尔一道将床上的棉被翻过来，反复抖下尘土，也铺挂在铁丝条上。  
晾了湿衣服的两人赤条条的，艾伦不想再动，搬了条长凳盘上去坐着。利威尔从那墙角取出扫帚和簸箕，对着这尘土满布的屋子开始打扫。艾伦眯着眼睛，任那雪白的胳膊和腿晃来晃去，打了个哈欠，腿一动，勾过另一条板凳，挡住利威尔的去路。“歇会儿。”  
利威尔也就放了扫帚，在这长凳上坐下，不再急着打扫屋子。  
“与其耗上最后一年等别人做战后处决，不如我自己走得痛快。”艾伦摇摇头，曲起食指一下下叩着脚背。  
“明天去看看有什么野果动物，既然住下了，就住踏实些，”利威尔轻声说，“总不会更糟了。”

二  
住到第四天，两人上山的路走遍了，便沿着这条小路往下山的方向走，边走边留意草丛树木的动静，盼望打些小动物回去。前几日他们走上山路，再没看到一户人家，干巴巴的小路走多了无趣，因而今日走这条下山道时，也没提起多少精神。  
这漫无目的的状态，在香味随风飘至时结束。  
对于他们来说，遇到人类不一定安全，艾伦踌躇片刻，思及这座山实在是莫名其妙，最终向好几天没吃上正经饭的胃妥协，循着香味向人家走去。利威尔默默地跟着，一点也不去阻止。只在艾伦回头望向他时，抵着艾伦的后背让人转回头去。  
午后，邻近山脚，见了一幢青黑瓦房，烟囱中白烟轻滚，香味便是从这小房子里传出。  
房子的门开着，短短地挡了一层帘布。走进去，暖烘烘的咸香满室飘荡，每当袭向门边，又被透窗的微风吹得稀薄。这房子是内外两间屋，前后两扇门，外屋整整齐齐摆放好木质桌椅，桌上布着碗碟，竟是一家小餐馆。  
靠墙的长桌后面站了个姑娘，托着腮，脑袋一点一点，显然是要睡着了，迷迷糊糊间瞥到他们，抬起头，飞快地理了理头发，走出长桌，走向门边。姑娘一身麻布衣裙，瘦小的个子，两道辫。唇鼻俱是精巧，唯有一双黑眼又大又亮，嵌在这小小的圆脸盘上，夺了整张脸的光彩。姑娘对他们说了一句话，那语言温而缓，和他们说的并不是一种。  
“您说什么？”艾伦试探性问了句，姑娘偏过头，将他的问句回味一遍，恍然大悟，再开口时已换了言语。  
“你们是来吃饭的吧？”姑娘一边说一边将他们让进桌椅，不一会儿又提了壶清茶来。她倒茶时微低着头，安然而娴静的神态落入两人眼中，茶还未饮到，已在这两个疲于奔波的人心口浇上一丝清凉。  
茶倒完了，两人都没有动。姑娘问：“你们不喝吗？”  
“我们身上没有钱。”艾伦说，“本是闻见香气，来寻山上的人家。”  
姑娘也不急，放下茶壶，在对面的椅子上坐下，敲敲手腕，“你们是刚到这山上的？”  
那两人对视一番，点点头。  
姑娘微微探了探身子，“这山上可没什么人，你们又刚到，到哪里去找地方住？”  
“在半山腰找到一座房子。”  
“一座挂着铁丝的石房子？”  
艾伦一诧，旋即掩饰下来。姑娘从问话起便盯着他，这细小的神态自然是没有放过，面上的笑意酝得温温的，“那是爷爷的房子了，几年前我和麦子哥去山里打猎时还住。现在山上东西越来越少，房子也就空了许久。你们远道而来，它能充个住所，倒也是缘分。”  
两人默默听完，一前一后说了谢谢，言语叠在一起，听得姑娘又笑了起来。  
“谢什么，我还怕你们住那房子，没有煤没有米的，不舒服呢。”她细细地将木桌擦过一遍，摊开一个牛皮本子，满是手写的文字。“山上好不容易来了客人，又住了我家的房子，可得进一下主人礼仪，快看看想吃什么？”  
桌边的两人对她摇摇头。  
“啊！瞧我，都忘了。”姑娘一拍脑门，“你们不用我们的文字，怕是看不懂。”  
利威尔翻着这牛皮本子，确定这些方块状的复杂文字不曾见过后，问道：“您刚刚说‘山上好不容易来客人’是什么意思？”  
“字面意思。”姑娘拿烫好的毛巾擦他们面前的碗碟，也不抬头，“你们也看到了，这山没有通向四周的路，应该说这山周围空白一片，它杵地孤零零的，沿着山脚往里走，倒是有个村子。我们家这饭店前后两门，一面开给村子里的人，一面就开给山上的人。”她一边说，一边将一些更加精巧的瓶瓶罐罐摆在桌子上，“老人们每代都说，这山上一百年也不见得有人来，来了的人语言也和我们不一样，我们家承袭这饭店，好给山上来客一些照应。”  
“你说语言不一样，”艾伦说，“既然几百年也不见个人影，你怎么会说我们的语言？”  
“老人们一代代教下来的，说虽然外来人少，但来了也是客。”姑娘收拾妥当，抱起牛皮本。“那这样，我安排着给你们端些吃的，麻烦你们等一等？”  
那两人仍有些不自在，推了椅子半直起身子准备要走，不知是谁的肚子叫了一声，双双顿住，只得又坐了回去。  
姑娘向长桌跑去，站到门边冲里间说了什么，尾音是高扬的调子，里间的男声铿锵地应了，安静的饭店传来热闹的响动。不一会儿，姑娘端着一碟两碗走出来。碗里是热腾腾的汤面，点着香葱，躺着蛋。碟子里是一盘牛肉，切成整齐的薄片，细细地腌过炖好，晾得凉凉的。她拿过之前的那些精巧罐子，调好蘸料。再取出两副和那间石屋里一模一样的笔状餐具。“筷子。”姑娘也不问，知道这两人肯定没用过，便挑了两根夹在手里，耐心地示范几次，等他们点头了，便笑笑，回到里间帮厨。  
帮厨的空当，姑娘从壁上小窗探出头去，不时朝桌边那两人望望。  
那两人坐得安静，不怎么说话。高个子的握着筷子试着夹了几次，收效平平，便放到一边，抬起手指捏向盘子，被矮个子的拿着筷子敲了手。这一下敲下去，两人都是一愣。高个子的重新拿起筷子，磕磕绊绊地夹菜，另一个低头吃饭，不再理他。  
一开始姑娘就注意到，这两人从半山腰顶着太阳走下来本就累了，坐在椅上却依旧将脊背挺得笔直，半点也不靠着，仪态严肃地像是故事里的将军。她早就想看看，在山上困久了的将军吃东西时会是什么样子，并在慢条斯理和狼吞虎咽之间徘徊不定地做了许多猜想。  
实际上，军人吃饭的速度都不会慢，但此刻毕竟不是作战，也就和狼吞虎咽挂不上边。这牛肉的味道调得正好，又从未尝过，不由分说地牵引着艾伦放慢进食的速度。他含着肉片细细地嚼，无精打采了几天的眼睛里盈着一点光亮。面条又热腾腾的，擀得很细，和香葱鸡蛋一起拌开，恍惚间看到了童年时母亲翻炒出一盘盘黄金炒饭的身影。这算是到山上以后，两人除了分食干瘦的野物外，第一次果腹之餐，又因这几乎可以确定是与世隔绝的环境，而不必要吊着警惕，两人与各自的碗筷配合着，在饭菜间短暂地沉溺。  
姑娘在里间帮忙腌好了明天的份，小火炖好，解了围裙走出来，坐在他们不远处的桌子旁。问他们要不要在这边住下，他们店后面是自家的院子，能给他们腾出一间房。  
“不了，我们还是回山上。”  
姑娘也不强求，只说歇一会儿再走，路途也不短，补充补充体力。  
她努力坐得安静，那双机灵的黑眼睛却总是滴溜溜转着，最终没忍住，又向两人看去。“请问……我能问一下二位的名字吗？”  
反射性的，她感到那两人好不容易放松些的状态又绷紧了，立刻摆摆手，解释道，“奶奶说山上来客虽然不多，每一个的名字都挺有趣，我只是有点好奇。”  
饭饱之时人总会少些顾忌，这姑娘坦坦荡荡的一双眼望过来，艾伦倒厌倦了进十年来竖起神经的感受。这段时间的山间旅途虽说安静，也总含着些蹊跷，此刻遇见人家，到底说不准是不是圈套。报出自己的名字，是个诱饵，如果他们仍在原来的国度，只是演了新的一场围墙之中小世界的闹剧，那在名字说出之时，迎接他的将是枪支弹药。  
“艾伦。”他直视着姑娘的眼睛，赌一把似的说道，“艾伦·耶格尔。”  
姑娘眨眨眼睛，笑着叹道，“果然是奇怪的名字啊。”  
那从刚刚起一直盯着她反应的另一位先生，顿了顿，也回答了她的问题，“利威尔。”  
“更奇怪。”她说，“但你们的名字发起音来还挺好听。”  
她这蹩脚的夸奖技术倒把两人逗到了，便也问她叫什么。  
“菜籽。”  
“菜籽？”头发长的那个勾勾嘴角，“这也能当名字？”  
“怎么不能了，”姑娘一仰头，“多好记。”  
“是是是，好记好记。”  
姑娘见那两人心情都不错了，心里也是一喜。  
这时又有人从后门走进饭馆，背心短裤布鞋草帽，在远远的一张桌旁坐下，熟练地吆喝一句什么，大概是个菜名，顺手往桌子上摆了半碗豆子。菜籽走过去，收好豆子倒好茶，不一会儿就端了两盘青菜一叠花生出来。招待好食客，再走过来时，艾伦和利威尔已经站起身，正要向她道别。  
“您家是用东西换菜的吗？”  
“嗯。这边都这样。大家都熟，我给你那个，你给我这个，帮来帮去，也就省了媒介。”  
“抱歉。”矮个子的那个说，“白吃了您的饭，还没东西可换。”  
姑娘甩甩头，瞪他一眼，“你们住那栋破房子里，有东西换就有鬼了。说了住我们家的房子就是我们家的客人，这饭算我的。”  
她将两人送出店，站到门边挥手。  
“有空常来坐坐，山里的客人。”

三  
——有空常来。  
菜籽话是这么说出去了，可没报多少希望。上一顿饭，这两个外乡人表现得极为封闭，弄得菜籽颇为疑惑。“怎么，我这山那边的丫头都对外面的世界开怀以待，你们两个大世面掉进来的人反而畏手畏脚？”菜籽很想把这句话说出去，到底忍了整整一顿饭，忍下来了，执着劲儿也就懈了一半。那两人怕是情愿自己耗死在半山腰。  
因此，菜籽从没想到，她还能再见到利威尔。  
那仍是一个午后，菜籽撑着头打瞌睡，模模糊糊间看见门口一道人影，待揉揉眼睛看清了，差点蹦起来，快步向门口走去。  
利威尔站在店门口，被这步履过快的丫头唬了一唬，微退半步，晃了晃手里提着的山鸡。“抱歉，我来换东西。”  
菜籽没等他说完话就把人领进屋，先让人坐下，再倒茶，等对方喝了一口茶后，才陪他说话。“下次过来先别说换什么，先向我要茶喝。从半山腰一路走下来不渴吗？”  
利威尔头一遭被姑娘家劈头盖脸地训，见对方还有话说，就静静地等着。  
“都说了你们是我们家的客人，还真拿东西来换。”菜籽打量那只山鸡，已经褪过毛。“利……利……”  
“利威尔。”  
“利威尔先生，上次和你一起出现的艾……艾……”  
“艾伦。”  
“是。艾伦先生呢，他怎么没来？”  
“我正是为这个来的。”利威尔叹口气，过一会儿才说，“他病了。吃不下什么东西，看上次你家的牛肉他吃得喜欢，想再来换些。”  
“吃饭也吃不下？”菜籽在对面坐下，绷直了身体，“病得严重吗？”  
利威尔思索着，“至少这段山路，他没力气走下来。”  
菜籽听完他的话，又瞟了一眼那山鸡，“所以，你们用这山鸡来换牛肉？”她在利威尔点头之后，瞪大眼睛，“艾伦先生是病号，可以任性一些，你也陪着他犯傻？”  
“什么？”  
“在这小破山上打到一只山鸡，不给病号补身子，给我送过来？”  
“我们总不能白拿你家东西。”  
“我可不管这套。”菜籽左手提了鸡，右手朝利威尔一挥示意他跟上，头也不回地朝里屋走去。“我现在就把这山鸡烤了，劳烦你等上好些功夫，把这山鸡和牛肉一块给艾伦先生送过去——别说不！”  
她先在案板上处理好山鸡内脏，又往山鸡腹中塞好了时蔬，裹好叶子后又裹了一层又一层的泥巴。瞥到利威尔的表情，念叨着，“你得相信我，这么做好吃，现在你家病号最大。”  
她料理好山鸡，等鸡烤熟的过程中，找了两个小墩子，让利威尔和自己一人一个，围着山鸡坐下。“利威尔先生你们从海上来的吧？”  
利威尔没接话。每当他和艾伦的戒心放下时，这姑娘猛然中的的话语便会挑起更多的疑惑。姑娘见他不说话，就自己接话道：“老人们讲过以前的外来人，问他们从哪来，都说从大海里掉下来的。你不说，我猜你们也是。”  
姑娘抱着膝盖盯着山鸡瞧，利威尔见她真是毫无戒备，就应道，“是从海上来。”  
“你们海上的那边现在有什么？”  
“有什么是指？”  
“有什么国家啊，海蔚蓝蔚蓝的一大片，总得有岸啊，岸上有国家吧。太爷爷的太爷爷就是这么讲的。”  
“帕拉迪岛，马莱。”  
菜籽摇摇头，“一个也没听说过。”  
“那其他的你就更不知道了。”  
菜籽耷拉下脑袋，一会儿又打起精神，“你们在海那边是做什么？”  
“打仗的。”  
“打仗？”菜籽大大的黑眼睛里放出光来，“将军吗？刀、枪、炮、还是飞机？”  
“你知道的也不少。”  
菜籽笑笑。  
“都不算是，那方法你想象不到。”  
“你……说说看？”  
利威尔缓慢地眨下眼，摇摇头，“还是不说的好。”  
“嗯。”菜籽点头，又去看山鸡，过了会儿，等到利威尔终于不再绷着身体，靠上墙角半眯着眼睛歇息，她才轻声问道，“艾伦先生的病是什么样的？”  
“没力气也没精神，”利威尔打量姑娘添柴烧火的灵巧身影，“时间快到了的病。”  
“瞎说。”菜籽坐回来，杵着脑袋，“‘时间到了’这种事，我们这边的人最清楚，我也算见过艾伦先生的人，我打赌他时间没到。”她同利威尔商量，“你把他接下来吧，来我们家住，我们找村子里的大夫给他看看病。”  
菜籽这边紧张地劝着，呼吸都放浅了，利威尔那边倒放柔了神色，“我说不好。”  
“喂！”  
“这得看病号的意思。”  
“这句话不是让你这么用的！”菜籽瞪他，见对方仍旧不为所动，也不再劝。只顾盯着山鸡，安静下来，好让利威尔浅浅地打个盹。  
菜籽将烤好的鸡包好，又取来小罐装好一碟酱牛肉，她在长桌上将这些打包妥当，交到利威尔手里。  
利威尔不动。“这山鸡是打给你们的。”  
菜籽恶狠狠地撕了个鸡腿下来，放进自家碟子里。  
利威尔还是不走，“你还有个……麦子哥？”  
菜籽皱着眉跺脚，又撕了个鸡腿下来，抱紧手臂，头一拧。“赶紧拿走，病号还等着你投食呢！我就是再有几个哥，也不会再拿了！”

一周后，菜籽又见到了利威尔。  
“谢天谢地，你没再拿东西过来。”菜籽说。  
“可我还得换些牛肉，”利威尔迎上菜籽迷糊的双眼，“我可以给你帮工。”  
菜籽被噎个正着，“……倔死你。”  
利威尔接过菜籽的毛巾，擦着小店的桌椅。菜籽在一旁看他，“我感觉……你以前擦刀面可能也这么一丝不苟。”  
“艾伦的病怎么样了？”  
“不大好。”  
“还是不想吃东西？”  
“嗯。”  
“是你照顾不好病人吧。”菜籽咬着拇指，“一定是你做饭不好吃。不然他怎么只想吃我家的牛肉？”  
利威尔这下不擦桌子了。  
“没说错啊。”菜籽理直气壮，“哪怕我假设你以前会做饭，你也不住山里吧，山上的野菜怎么做好吃你知道吗？”  
利威尔给姑娘骂得没话说，继续擦桌子，菜籽不干了，夺了抹布，拉着人进厨房，指着一堆瓶瓶罐罐，取来篮子里的菜，开始现场教学。  
“我和你讲哦，这个菜要这样……”  
利威尔走出店时，除了带牛肉，还被菜籽塞了一罐自家做的拌饭菜。

利威尔下次再来时，便直接在厨房帮工了。  
菜籽说的麦子哥是个高大健硕的小伙子，光着脊背，条条肌肉映着炉火，话不多，往往只是指指利威尔，再指指自己，示范一遍就去忙自己的事情。一来二去，利威尔对这酱牛肉的工序也了解不少。告一段落后菜籽卷起帘子通风，和他在小桌边坐下，捧了樱桃来吃。  
“艾伦的病还没好吗？”  
“还没。”  
“你们应该过来住。”  
“我和他商量过了。他不想过来。”  
“为什么？”菜籽嚼樱桃的动作停住了，“村子里的大夫又不是假的。”  
“他这病大夫治不好。他说反正时间不多了，自己一个人自在。”  
“净瞎说。”菜籽探过身子，推推利威尔的胳膊，“你回去再劝劝他。”  
这么一推，她那黑亮的眼睛又转了转，犹犹豫豫地问出口，“利威尔先生？我好像每次见到你，你都是这身衣服……”她声音越说越小。  
利威尔也是一阵词穷，他和艾伦划船海葬时，哪里想过会来到山上，当真是一件多余的衣服也没有。一套衣服反反复复地洗了再穿。  
“麦子哥的衣服可以给艾伦穿。但我叔叔和爸爸的衣服你都穿不下……”菜籽脸红了，“你不介意的话……我的衣服你倒是穿得下。”  
利威尔说不出话来，眼睁睁看着菜籽提过大箱子，从一众衣裙中翻了几件上衣裤子出来，倒都是素净的颜色。他倒不是多介意穿女人的衣服，只是菜籽一个年轻姑娘家，把衣服借给外来男子穿，到底不合适。  
“没事儿，”菜籽飞快地扎好有些乱的辫子，将两沓衣服包好，“我刚刚和麦子哥说了，他不介意我的衣服给你穿。对了，你们家水还有吗？”  
“山上有条溪，还能取些水。”  
“你发现了呀，那就不用担心了。”  
利威尔带着牛肉、樱桃和菜籽硬要给的两个馒头回到小屋时，艾伦已经坐起来了。  
他在这大热天里满裹着棉被，靠着墙角。疯长的头发埋过了肩，胡子也愈加向着耳畔稀稀拉拉地长过去，眼皮耷拉着，在利威尔进来时抬起来一会儿，又掉下去。  
利威尔将吃的在小桌上摆好，打了水，拧好毛巾，掀开被子，一点点擦拭艾伦的身体，艾伦配合他抬起胳膊和双脚，谁也没说话。清洗完毕，利威尔问艾伦饿不饿，艾伦摇摇头，倒是瞟了瞟他带回来的另外一个包裹，耷拉着的眼皮下闪出些许兴趣。  
利威尔吸口气，打开包裹，取出麦子的一套大衣服，给艾伦穿上。又将自己的衣服也脱下来，放到盆里泡着，在菜籽的衣服里挑了挑，找了一件蓝上衣和一件黑裤子套上。  
艾伦一眼就从那领口处看出这是女衣，只盯着他瞧，双眼很给面子地睁个完全。利威尔套上去，虽然仍有些紧，长度倒是合适，袖口绷着，肩膀和腰倒是合适。说不上不好看，只是看着新鲜。艾伦盯着他越看越久，眉毛一点点挑起来，接着是嘴角，终于笑出声来。利威尔知道他在笑自己，一开始还想说几句，见这一笑让艾伦蜡黄了几周的脸色红润许多，便不说话了，由着他笑去。艾伦这心情沉静久了，一点点笑意像一根锁，拔出了无数经络中的喜悦，越笑越厉害，倒忘了为什么而高兴，笑着笑着咳嗽起来，红润了些的面庞一下子变成通红。  
利威尔叹着气拍他的背。“我还有好几身女衣，你慢慢来。”艾伦瞪他，一边防着他再逗自己，一边伸展右手要水喝。  
等真正去桌前吃饭又已经折腾了好久，天已经下起雨来。小桌摆得离床很近，这样艾伦坐在凳子上时，可以靠着床。他静静地夹了片酱牛肉抿着，唇边的胡茬沾了些油花，也没去抹，眼睛垂着，又像是想到很远的地方去了。利威尔啃完了自己的馒头，见艾伦那边依旧握着馒头当摆设，牛肉一块嚼半天，便端来那盘樱桃，一个个将草杆摘掉。  
“在想他们？”  
艾伦摇摇头，咽下口中食欲，含混地说话了，“我出海前便和他们打过招呼，他们早做好了我消失的准备。这样已是外面最好的结果。”  
利威尔听他嗓子里又有了些呼噜呼噜的浊声，便又倒了些水给他。  
“菜籽那边还想让你搬过去住。”利威尔将摘了杆的樱桃推过去，把空了的杯子端回来。  
艾伦望着窗外的闪电雨丝，捏了个樱桃嚼着，很快吐了核出来。  
“你现在是什么想法。”  
艾伦抱着馒头，又夹了一片酱肉含着，靠着床，夜色刷满了发顶与眼角。

四  
菜籽盯着麦子运货的大板车看了许久，一咬牙，拉过麦子，猫腰蹲在长桌后面，头对头商量道：“麦子哥，你有没有觉得，利威尔的腿不大好？我看他每次够来要走那么久，虽然他自己掩饰地好，但我见过多少干活的人呀，看得出来的。”  
麦子又高又大的个子，缩手缩脚地陪着菜籽蹲在长桌后面，心道我的腿也快废了，也没言语，只是点点头。  
“他自己腿不好，我也不知道还能下来几次，艾伦那边更是自己走不下来。”菜籽越说越急，“但那是病号呀，而且不是一个，快成两个了。住咱家的房子就是咱家人了吧？”  
麦子被菜籽黑亮的眼睛看得面上发红，呆呆地点头。  
“那我们上山把他们接过来住吧。”  
装了半天木偶人的麦子说话了，“你问过他们的意见吗？”  
菜籽轻哼一声，“问他们？再问他们，就等着他们自己耗死在山上吧。”  
麦子赶着牛拉板车，带着菜籽走向山间小屋时，艾伦刚从昏昏沉沉的睡眠中醒过来不久，利威尔蘸了毛巾擦他的胳膊，擦着擦着就掐一下，好让他清醒些。  
艾伦太阳穴突突地泛着疼痛，往门口看了几眼，隐约认出那天的丫头，一头牛，一个黑黝黝的大高个，和一辆奇形怪状的车。“……那是谁？”  
“菜籽。”利威尔把两个枕头垫在他身后，“还有麦子。来接你下山。”  
艾伦缓了会儿眩晕的脑袋，又看向利威尔，“你们说好的？”  
“怎么可能。”利威尔背对着他打包衣服，“看那两个做贼心虚的表情。”  
菜籽冲艾伦笑了。  
艾伦太阳穴更痛，还没抬手，利威尔已经头也不回地帮他掐上了，“所以呢，你去不去。”  
两个月下来艾伦瘦了好几圈，虽然也是个大高个，麦子把他背起来时仍向背了个空麻袋。他被放在板车上，身下垫着褥子，脑下垫着枕头，阳光又直刺过来，便又闭上眼睛，任那三个人讨论其他琐碎问题。  
“就这么拉下去？”  
“被子得盖上吧。”  
“这么大的太阳底下盖棉被？”  
“不是说发汗能帮助病好吗？”  
不一会儿石房里那条熟悉的棉被盖到了艾伦身上。麦子赶着牛车，菜籽和利威尔一左一右走在艾伦身边，一唱一和，过一段时间就问他热不热，要不要把被子掀开一点。艾伦每每要睡着时，准能被这两个人的其中一个吵醒，次数多了郁闷直冲头顶，偏偏身上没力气，说不出话打不出拳的，最终只发出了像是呼噜声的一下抗议。菜籽还没反应，利威尔倒是听懂了，随便把他脖子上的被子往下掀了一点，“睡吧，不吵你了。”  
菜籽的眼睛盯着他俩来回转，弯了一双眉毛。等到艾伦睡着了，菜籽走向麦子，咳了一声。麦子点点头，让赶路的黄牛停下，两三步朝利威尔走过来。麦子的个头比米克还高上一点，又很是壮实，这一两步走来，就像走来一座山。还没等利威尔动手，麦子一下夹起他，抱孩子般稳稳地放到艾伦身边。菜籽在麦子身后冲他做鬼脸，“你也歇一歇，歇歇腿，让他赶车，他力气大。”  
麦子赶车四平八稳，利威尔再睁眼时，牛车已拉到了菜籽家的院子里。艾伦仍旧迷迷糊糊，很快被麦子背进客房先行歇息。菜籽带着利威尔去见家人。  
菜籽家人不多也不少，父母，叔婶和一个弟弟，奶奶，再加她男人麦子。屋里的床连着墙，硬邦邦的，菜籽说这叫炕。男人都穿短衫短裤，踏一双布鞋。女人棉麻衣裙，肩领处两搭斜扣，乌发盘成髻。奶奶盘着腿坐在炕一脚，满头银丝梳的光洁齐整，髻间插一根金玉发簪。桌搭到炕上，一家人围着利威尔吃饭，只说这些菜的精巧之处，用的是利威尔那边的、外面的语言。自己说家事时，又换上了那抑扬顿挫，平仄工整，温柔柔听起来有点慢的话语。  
艾伦再醒来时床前围满了人，乌泱泱的一大片，彼此压低声音交谈着，全是听不懂的话语。他想说话，喉咙糊着，眼皮又重得撑不开，好不容易伸了手出去，已躁地皱起眉头。他伸出的手被利威尔按住了。“是菜籽的家人和他们请的医生，在讨论你的病。”  
一会儿他感到利威尔撩开了自己的袖子，接着或是苍老或是年轻的手指在自己的脉搏上掐了又掐，周围拥拥挤挤，让这夏日的小屋里更是一片热烘烘，艾伦脑袋又沉了起来，一点一点，枕着利威尔的手臂睡过去。  
再睁开眼，屋里又只剩了利威尔一个人，抵着墙，靠在他对面。“想不想坐起来？”  
艾伦贴墙靠好，利威尔端了白粥给他，静静地看着他喝。艾伦被他看得久了，停下勺子，“怎么了？”  
利威尔瞥向桌上另一个碗。“村子里的医生开了药。”  
艾伦不答话，喝掉小半碗粥后，他摆摆手，利威尔接了粥碗过去。两个人盯着熬好晾好的那碗药发呆。  
艾伦本要叹气，出口时被喉咙的痛挤压着，成了一声轻喘。“哪里有用呢。这已经是我的最后一年了。”  
利威尔把药碗递给他，“不会更糟了。”

菜籽家日出而作日落儿息，菜籽和麦子早早起床将一家人的饭做好，又将艾伦的饭菜煨着，候他随时起来吃，还总是从饭店的生意中抽出时间煎药。  
时间久了两个人都过意不去，利威尔先是把药自己煎了，又想去厨房帮忙，被麦子轻轻巧巧地推出去。“照顾病号。”菜籽在麦子身后冲他点头。可他回去和那病号先生商量，仍觉得不能就这样算了，便又开始在几个院子里走动。他帮婶婶纺了几天线，纺到菜籽看见他就笑。  
“没什么，”菜籽捂着肚子，“只是想起你说你以前是打仗的，婶婶说，你纺线的时候严肃极了。”  
这纺线的工作也没能继续。奶奶盘坐在炕上，几天来默默地注视着这孩子，在一天晚上向他招招手，金玉发簪在油灯下闪着光。“我看你这孩子心灵手巧，学得会纺线，你应该也会做衣服吧？”老太太一口牙掉了一半，说话时漏些风，慢而柔，“一定要帮忙，就给你和那孩子做几件衣裳吧。”她笑道，“你要做得好，还能帮帮她妈。”  
利威尔也不推脱，取了布料量了尺寸，就开始做衣服。这可真是他在艾伦房间里就能完成的活了，小屋子里摆了大桌，尺子，和一台脚踩缝纫机。菜籽偶尔还笑笑，说你都不太像打过仗的了，说你是裁缝我都信。艾伦清醒的时候倒是兴致不错，走下炕来，坐到利威尔身边试着帮忙，他量布料时，利威尔离他很近，能听到艾伦呼吸之间，那空气在这身体里横冲直撞，仿佛困了头兽，不日就将这身体撕碎。他因而总想叫艾伦别忙了，但一看到站起来忙活的艾伦面上多了的几分快活神色，就又不再做声，任他怎么自在怎么来。  
利威尔把做好的衣服套到艾伦头上那天，菜籽妈妈对着他的手艺夸赞一番，很快他就帮菜籽妈妈分担了些村里的裁缝活。他做好衣物后，那些人家送来的鱼和菜都被全家人宝贝似的捧着，精挑细选地找出最有营养的方法做了，给艾伦补身体。  
艾伦的小屋里很快也不是利威尔一个人了。菜籽的弟弟豌豆总是往艾伦的小屋里跑。起初艾伦以自己是病人为由赶他几次，赶不走也就由他去了。豌豆趴在炕上陪艾伦说话，问他外面的世界。  
艾伦见他问得起劲儿，就说，“你想出去吗？”  
“当然不想。”豌豆说，“奶奶说外面都是枪炮，都是打打杀杀，活得远没有我们自在。我只是好奇。其实外面的样子我也大概知道，我们家有照片的。”  
“有照片？”艾伦一愣，“那怎么你们这里连电也没有？”  
“没掉下来呀。”  
豌豆见艾伦不明白，就又继续解释，“很久很久以前，我们这儿的人还住在外面的时候，大概是有电的，还有很多照片上有但我不认得的东西。后来有一天海浪来了，整个城都掉下海，最后除了一部分人谁也没留下来。那部分人掉呀掉呀，来到这座山，又穿过山脚那个洞，就建了这个村。一年又一年生活在这里，谁都认识，互相帮着，睡觉时门都不关也没有贼人闯进来。过得比书里写的、几百年前在外面的日子舒服。反正我是不想出去。”  
艾伦静静地听，“你说你们的祖先被海浪卷走，找到这座山。”  
“对呀，从海里掉下来，掉到这座山上来了。”  
“这种事情怎么可能呢？”  
“怎么不可能，没有别的解释了吧。”豌豆一板一眼地同他分析，“太爷爷的太爷爷说，只有从‘海洋之心’掉下来的人才能掉到这座山上，他说这座山的安乐只赐给有缘人，因此外面的人，不管是谁，来了就是客。”  
艾伦晚上把这些事同利威尔讲了，利威尔听完思索一会儿，“听这小孩子的也没错。”  
过了几天，艾伦开始给豌豆讲外面的事，他讲得简单，豌豆听得认真。  
“大概就是巨大的人和我们这般正常大小的人有矛盾，正常大小的人又占有绝对多数的世界啊。”  
“最简化的话就是这样。”  
“巨大的人的问题得想办法解决吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“一定是艾伦解决了这些问题吧？”  
艾伦不说话了。  
“一定是的。”豌豆点着头，“如果不是你解决了那么大的问题，外面的世界怎么舍得将你托付给海洋之心呢？”  
那天晚上艾伦翻来覆去很久才睡着，利威尔一直听着，没吵他，也没劝他。  
几天后豌豆终于忍不住了，“艾伦哥哥，你到底得了什么病？怎么什么药也治不好？”  
艾伦胡乱地抓了一把他的头发，咳嗽着，“不算是病了，我的日子快到了。”  
豌豆却突然跳起来，稚嫩的面庞上带了些笑意，“这就好办了！我跟你说，日子到不到这种事，是交给太阳决定的。”  
艾伦不解地望着他。  
“太爷爷的太爷爷说，如果村子里的人实在不知道得了什么病，就去晒太阳，时间到了的，晒多久也没用，时间没到的，晒久了太阳就好了。”末了还点点头，“我爸爸就晒太阳治好了大病，这地方的阳光很神的。艾伦哥哥，你去试试嘛，万一你时间没到，说不定晒晒就好了。”  
那天晚上利威尔把艾伦手和脚的指甲剪了个齐整，问他，“你去不去。”

菜籽的父亲贡献了藤条躺椅。麦子每天早起太阳一出就把披了毯子的艾伦搬到院子里，利威尔在他旁边摆弄布料，豌豆坐在另一边择菜。菜籽路过时，就会提醒利威尔把左腿裤脚挽起来，也晒晒腿。一天天晒过去，艾伦的脸色倒是健康了许多。菜籽在摆碗筷时向利威尔抱怨，说你不知是什么做的怎么晒也晒不黑。  
豌豆提着篮子将利威尔新做好的衣服送到村子里，回来时提着竹篓子跑得东倒西歪。  
“利威尔哥哥，鱼！你看，这么肥的两条鱼，给你的！”  
菜籽蹲在竹篓边看那两条鱼，“清蒸吧。”  
“不，红烧。”  
“烤了？”  
“还是清蒸好。”  
“喂，艾伦，”利威尔头也不回在艾伦胳膊上戳一下，“你选哪种。”  
“……啊？”  
菜籽笑他，“当然是做给你吃的。”

夜里的艾伦在被子那端轻轻地发着抖，利威尔坐起来。“怎么了？”艾伦不说话，利威尔便去掀那被子，艾伦裹得更紧了，高高的个子往一块儿蜷去。“到底怎么了。”  
“……冷。”  
利威尔去摸他额头，全不似发烧，又去摸他身上，也并不凉。  
“从心脏……涌到血管……”  
利威尔试着去体会，只觉得这大概是那寿命倒计时带来的身体反应，没别的见效办法，便掀了点被子，拉过艾伦的一只脚放在自己膝盖上，再将被子盖好，双手伸下去，按那只脚，这脚心倒着实冰凉的可怕。  
艾伦的脚掌要挣，利威尔就按得更紧一些。艾伦不动了，过一会儿低低地说道：“这儿的人是好人，你这辈子苦吃得够多了，应该跟他们过些安宁日子。”  
“你果然冷，都冻得说胡话了。”利威尔在他脚掌上掐一把，“在不安什么？”  
那边的艾伦整个裹进被子，利威尔只能勉强看到发顶。  
“我的时间不到一年了。”  
“这你早就知道了。你在想豌豆的话？”  
又过了很久，久到艾伦的脚心已经被利威尔捂热了，他才听到艾伦的话。  
“那些人在帮我活下去，他们以前不认识我，不了解我，不知道我做过什么，也不是为了让我去做什么，连理由都没有，却满心地想让我活下去。”  
利威尔静静地听着。  
“从我见到地下室那天起，我就在为我生命结束这一天做准备，并以这一天为界限，一刻不停地思考着前进的计划与方向，割舍所有的牵挂与情感。”  
利威尔将他的脚丫放好，盖好被子。  
“我做了那么久的准备。可我不想死了……利威尔，我不想死。”  
利威尔重新躺到艾伦身边，拍拍他的肩膀，安慰那使一切尘埃落定之后从容走向海葬的灵魂，也安慰这个在生命的意外之后挣扎渴求的年轻人。他扯下艾伦的被子，让耳朵露出来。贴近艾伦的耳畔。  
“你能活下去。”  
“艾伦，对你来说，任何事，只要你想，你便能做到。”

五  
秋天来时，利威尔的腿已经不再作痛了。他把这状况告诉艾伦，并把被阳光治好的腿在艾伦眼前展示，企图给这孩子以鼓舞。  
而实际上，下定决心的艾伦，也并不需要别人的推波助澜。他在初秋刚到时便能在院子里走动，甚至也能在家里帮帮忙了。豌豆跟着艾伦转了好几天，确保艾伦在家里忙上忙下的行为不是逞强，又从利威尔那里确定了艾伦在晚上能安然入睡后，大松口气。  
艾伦能在家里帮忙了，缝衣服的工作便暂时落到菜籽身上。利威尔跟着麦子去地里收秋。  
他割垄割得又快又齐，动作稳准而敏捷，速度竟比麦子慢不了多少。两人赶着车回家时，菜籽数着玉米，说你这下像打过仗的人了。  
自从那阳光在艾伦身上初见成效之后，这效果便日行千里的增长着，艾伦的身板迅速地硬朗起来。利威尔刨完花生，直起腰来，定定地望着逆着光走来的身影，走近了才敢辨认。  
艾伦穿着他不久前新做的衣裤，挺拔地站在他面前，手中也握着副镐。  
利威尔看了看艾伦的脸，逆着光有些迷糊，便又看向艾伦的手臂，阳光洒满的手臂已如既往般强健而有力。他动动唇，最后笑了笑，“别累坏了。”  
他出了不少汗，小脸盘上的刘海湿漉漉地乱七八糟，艾伦看了好玩，突然兴起，两只大手掌在他双颊一边掐了一下。“放心。”  
麦子和父亲那边正围着石磨打玉米面，菜籽这边带着豌豆守着灶台煮玉米，早就捏好了一把筷子，稳准狠地抓了几根玉米，一下插进去，一个塞给艾伦，一个塞给利威尔。“快吃快吃！”  
艾伦见同样大的两根玉米，拿在利威尔手里却像个棒槌，不由想去笑笑他的手小，开口时却忘了自己手里还举着一根，冷不丁被又沉又热的玉米满磕了牙面，只得捂着脸背过去笑。  
玉米面能熬粥时已经初冬了，豌豆总是啪嗒啪嗒地跑过院子，去敲他俩的门。“起来了吗起来了吗，这粥是刚熬好的，这儿还有锅巴呢！”  
没有外出的活儿要做，利威尔又开始在家帮忙，和菜籽母亲做起了棉被棉衣。艾伦忙完之后上炕陪奶奶说话。他偶尔也和菜籽谈过，说你们自己说话时便换成一种语言了，询问着能不能学，会不会学了冒犯。  
“冒犯什么，隐私吗？”菜籽跟上他的思路，立刻摇头，“当然不冒犯。我们说自家事时用自己的语言，不是故意瞒着你们，是以为你们没兴趣听。”  
那以后一家人一边做活一边说话，到第一场冬雪来临之时，他们已经能用自己蹩脚的新语言和大家磕磕绊绊地沟通。  
菜籽家客人病好了的消息一传出去，村里的医生们第一批来访，一个个万分认真地将艾伦身体检查一遍，最终一致宣布，确实没什么问题。医生一走，村里其他居民也轮番到访，每来一户人家，就送他们一些吃的用的，到后来最后一户访客离开时，艾伦的小房间已经堆不下了。  
菜籽妈妈耐心地帮他们分拣礼物，“这是欢迎礼呢，欢迎客人成为村里大家的一份子。”  
豌豆在一边跳来跳去的帮忙，“我就说嘛艾伦哥哥，这儿的阳光可神了！”  
菜籽忙不迭地点头，“早说啦，你时间没到，肯定没到嘛。”  
直到这时，艾伦望着这满室礼物，心脏仍在有力地跳动，才有了闯过最后一年的真实感。他侧过头，利威尔正掐着他的手腕，闭着眼，认真地数他的脉。等两人又用了一遍自己的方法，真正确定时间的鸿沟已被跨越，他们互相望着，反倒说不出话来了。对视片刻，艾伦缓缓地搂住利威尔的背，利威尔一僵，第一次贴近这已没有病魇横冲直撞的胸膛，抬起的手移向艾伦的背，又中途改道，在艾伦的头发上不轻不重的按了一下，两人的动作都磕绊而笨拙，脸上笑也笑不痛快，哭又哭不出来的。  
第一个笑出来的是奶奶，紧接着全家都笑了。

“一年过完啦！”艾伦点燃鞭炮时豌豆提着灯笼在他耳边大叫道。  
菜籽和利威尔早早就帮着全家人准备菜肴，鸡肉猪肉炖得又软又烂，还在大锅里闷着的时候，菜籽便拿了一个碗两双筷，招呼着艾伦和豌豆先尝尝。  
“你今年是福星，”她捧着热腾腾的碗，对着艾伦弯了眼睛，“福星最大。”  
全家的晚饭吃得热热闹闹，男男女女都喝了些酒，在火盆边围了一圈。  
菜籽爸爸眯起眼睛，凑得离艾伦近了一些，晃了晃手里的烟袋，问艾伦要不要试试。  
艾伦也不客气，结果才吸了一口就被呛得咳嗽，一边咳嗽一边和老老少少一起笑开。  
“这烟可烈着呢。”菜籽爸爸再度叼住烟袋，在艾伦背上拍了拍。

六  
来年春。艾伦和利威尔商量妥当，向菜籽一家提出了搬出去住的想法。  
“搬出去？”菜籽一愣，“那得先盖房子呀？”  
“不用盖啦。”豌豆说，“邻街不是有一座空院子吗？”  
他们俩在前面快步走着，走到邻街的院子前。  
这是艾伦再熟悉不过的房子，再熟悉不过的院子，再熟悉不过的桔梗花。  
“三年前‘砰’地就掉下来了。”豌豆说，“就这么原样掉下来的。”  
三年前，正是帕拉迪岛的西根希娜区被海浪吞没的时候。  
“这房子你们住吗？”  
“住。”艾伦望了这房子许久，转过身，“当然住。”

菜籽同麦子并排走着，前面跑着豌豆，后面是杵着拐杖的奶奶，再后面走着父母和叔婶。  
“这么近，大家还都来送。”  
“迁居可是大事。”老太太缓步走着，“多近的路也是大事。”  
菜籽一家人一进院子就自告奋勇忙前忙后，打扫干净了整间屋子。走出屋子时，院子里早已摆满了村里孩子撒过来的鲜花。  
“这下定居礼也完成了。”菜籽跪在地上，拾起一捧一捧的鲜花。  
他们在夕阳下渐渐远去，豌豆蹦跳着，菜籽回头不住地挥手。  
“我们就在邻街，常回来玩！”  
“安家快乐！”

七  
菜籽的小孩石榴简直是个皮猴子，有豌豆陪着一起疯，全家人谁也管不了。  
艾伦帮菜籽家找完小孩已经天色渐晚。他打着哈欠走进院子。灯盏的光亮安宁地自窗边流淌而出。  
“我回来了。”  
胸口被砸了条擦汗毛巾。  
“欢迎回家。”

 

FIN


End file.
